The Pull of Darkness
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: While on a mission, Kyle was murdered by a Sith. Jan is out to avenge his death. After much prodding, Luke agrees to help her. When the battle goes rough, and things get personal, can Jan overcome the evil of the Sith?
1. The Death of Kyle Katarn

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters and Star Wars, then Jan and Kyle would be in the movies.

A/N: I read in a Fanfic that there was a challenge about Kyle being killed, and Jan and Mara Jade are out for revenge. This is sort of based on that, except I'm not using Mara Jade, I'm using Luke. If you have read my fic Trust, then you might know that I know next to nothing about Mara Jade. I bet she is cool, but I'm using the son of the Chosen One in this fic. This chapter is angst, so ladies, if you are very emotional, grab a tissue box.

This story takes place after Jedi Outcast. In the game, Jan and Kyle kiss, but in this fic, that never happened. And Be nice, this is my first fic through 1st person. I tried to get Jan's personality down, if I sucked then forgive me.

**

* * *

**

**The Pull of Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The Death of Kyle Katarn**

I sat in the cockpit of the _Raven's Claw_, idly pushing a few coordinates. We were closing in on Lorrad. Kyle sat beside me, a look of thought etched on his handsome features. No doubt he was thinking about the mission. I couldn't stand the silence any longer; I had to know what he had planned.

"Remind me again what we are doing here."

Kyle gave me a smile, "We're here to pickup that spy."

"Yeah I know," I said, "but you have that look on your face saying that you have something up your sleeve."

Kyle laughed at that, "What gives you that impression?"

"I can tell what you're thinking just by looking at you."

"I doubt that," Kyle replied.

I rolled my eyes at that comment.

Kyle and I have been friends since forever it seems like. Actually, we started out as enemies, he was a Stormtrooper, and I was a Rebel pilot. Everyday, I'm thankful that he turned. I had to unweave the tangle of lies the Empire had told him. I was glad that he was here, beside me. He and I had become close friends after the first Death Star was destroyed. The space station's end was too late to save my home world of Alderaan. At least my friend was the one that got the plans for the Death Star. That was when I truly began to trust him. My friendship with him quickly became something more. I discovered that I loved him. Yeah, but there's a catch; he doesn't know.

I had planned to tell him, right before he left for Sulon, his home world, but I couldn't do it after I found out he was a Jedi. Kyle had to find the Valley of the Jedi, to avenge the death of his father, Morgan. Then there was the whole thing with the Sith guy, Jerec, and with him prodding Kyle to fall to the Dark Side of the Force.

That was when Kyle scared the heck out of me when he almost fell, and would have killed me. After that, I kind of lost my courage to tell him. Kyle overcame his loss of mind, and killed Jerec, and completing some ancient prophecy. I don't think he ever really got over the fact that he was actually going to kill me. I still haven't figured out why he didn't. He ended up giving his lightsaber to Luke saying that the Force was too dangerous. I thought that that was sweet of him to be thinking of me, but I didn't want him to throw away all of his training and abilities just for me.

Recently, another Sith showed himself; this time his name was Dessaan. This guy had the brilliant idea of faking my death in order for Kyle to want revenge. Note the fact that I was unconscious when the lizard looking man, followed Kyle to the Valley of the Jedi. Kyle went out of his way to try and avenge my false death, while I endured the wonderful art of torture by the Sith lord. I went through a heck of a lot of pain. Kyle was able to find out I was alive, and came for me. When we escaped Dessaan's ship, and landed on Yavin, Kyle was going to go help Luke and his buddies at the Jedi Academy. I should have told him then. I felt my courage within me, but when I looked into his brown eye, my tongue turned to mush, and my knees began to quiver.

So here I am now, sitting beside the man I love, and he has absolutely no clue as to the way I feel. I'll tell him...eventually. Maybe right before I die; that should give me a string of years to find courage to say those three little words.

I light began to blink, and a little noise blares.

"Were coming up on Lorrad," I tell Kyle.

He doesn't seem to be listening. Instead he has that look on his face again. I don't say anything at first; I just stare at him. Finally I gave a little grin,

"Katarn this is your brain speaking, please tell me where in the galaxy is your train of thought."

Generally Kyle would laugh at a comment like that, instead he keeps staring.

Wow he must really be thinking hard, I thought.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"I was just thinking."

"Uh, yeah that's apparent," I replied.

"Don't you think it's odd," Kyle said, "That the spy said that something was happening here. He wasn't even dropped off on Lorrad."

"Mon Mothma said that he heard reports of heavy Imperial activity here."

"I know, but why here?" Kyle said gesturing to the planet filling the glass window in front of us, "This is just a small outpost, what would the Empire possibly be doing here?"

"It doesn't really matter though," I replied, "Our orders are to pick this guy up, so that's what we need to do."

"Your right," Kyle said letting it rest there.

My mind wouldn't let it rest though. Kyle had a point there, what could be going on here?

I landed on a landing pad on the base.

"I'll meet you back here in 1400 hours," Kyle said grabbing his lightsaber and blaster.

"Okay," I said, "Be careful."

"Since when do you worry about me?" Kyle stared back at me with his eyebrows raised.

Oh, I've only been worried since Dessaan decided to use me as a punching bag.

"Just get going," I said waving him off. Kyle gives me that big grin I love, and my heart just melts. I so badly want to go with him, but I have to stay behind.

After Kyle went to get the spy, I flew around over the base. Most people probably think I don't do much, but as a matter in fact, I do a lot. Often while Kyle is infiltrating a base, I'm outrunning Tie Fighters and trying not to get my ship blown too bits. With this little outpost, I doubt I'll see a speeder much less a Tie. I can't sit back and relax though; Kyle might need a fast pickup, or me to bail him out of something. Kyle has a nasty habit of getting in trouble. I've saved his life more times that I can remember. When it comes to Dark Jedi, I tend to find myself needing to be rescued.

* * *

I flew around for awhile, waiting for 1400 hours to roll in. I kept my comlink on, incase he needed me. I piloted the ship with my thoughts on Kyle. I was trying to figure when exactly I fell in love with him. I wasn't exactly sure when, but I did know that it wasn't going to get me anywhere with telling him how I feel. I couldn't help but think about his cocky grin and his big brown eyes. His light brown hair was often messy, but adorable. If only I could tell him. And what do you think he would say, I questioned myself. He's a Jedi for cripes sake, it's not like he loves you. If I did tell him, and if he didn't feel the same, then our friendship would be over. I knew that I couldn't take that.

I looked and saw that it was time for the pick up. Finally, I thought. I was tired of being with my thoughts. I landed on the same pad, and waited. Nobody came. Where was he, did he get tied up somewhere? I frowned; Kyle would contact me if he was in trouble. He must be on his way.

A burst of static came from my comlink, making me jump.

"Kyle, are you there?"

No answer.

"Kyle?"

"Hello," an eerie voice replied, "Delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Who the heck are you?"

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself," The voice said, "I am Lord Risson."

The blood in my veins turned icy cold. A Sith.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh my dear, do not worry it is not you I am after."

"Where's Kyle?" I said angrily.

"That I will not tell," he said, "but perhaps you would like to know how he is."

Another voice broke in through the static, "Jan?"

"Kyle!" I cried, "Where are you are you all right?"

"I'm fine at the moment."

"I'm coming," I said leaving my seat.

"No Jan!" Kyle called through the comlink, "Don't come!"

I didn't listen. "I'm on my way."

"No Jan it's too...." Something cut him off.

"Kyle!" I cried, anxious to here his voice again.

"Your friend is alive," Risson said, "for now. His life is ticking away right now, he hasn't much time."

I paled at the horror of those words. "Don't hurt him!"

"My dear, we don't mean to hurt him; we're here to kill him."

"No!" I yelled, running into the base.

Stormtroopers tried to block my path, but I blasted them away. Kyle was the only thing on my mind. The Sith Lord laughed at every shot of my blaster. I wasn't sure where they were, but I knew I had to find him.

"It is no use," He said.

"Where are you?"

"That is something I will never tell."

That arrogant voice was really getting on my nerves. I could here the roar of a ship's engine near by. I knew it was him.

"I'm coming!" I yelled into the comlink.

"It is too late," He said, "Kill him!"

"Jan get ou...." Kyle's cry was cut short, by the sound of a lightsaber being unleashed.

"No!"

The doors of the hanger loomed before me, and I punched the button for their opening. I saw two Stormtroopers dragging someone aboard the ship. It was unmistakable as to who it was. Following the limp body of Kyle, Lord Rison walked aboard. I stood frozen where I was. The man grinned and gave a little wave, then boarded. The ship blasted off the pad. I ran towards it, as it began its climb towards the sky. "No," I pleaded watching it go. When it left, I sank to my knees in anguish.

I bowed my head in complete shame and sadness. Something wet and sticky soaked my knees. My hands were covered with the warm liquid. Blood.

His blood.

Kyle's blood.

My love's blood.

I swooned, and placed a bloody hand to my head. Darkness was closing around me. The four walls of blackness. He was gone. Gone. I felt scared, sad, and alone. My heart drummed, and I broke out in a cold sweat. I felt like I was going to be sick. I couldn't believe what had just happened. Get a grip Jan, I told myself. You can't lose it. Not here, not while Kyle has just died. I had to get off this base; I had to survive.

I left the landing pad, and made my way back to the _Raven's Claw_. I wasn't thinking about anything; my mind had gone completely blank.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

A Stormtrooper held his blaster at me. I wasn't in any mood to be stopped. I kicked him hard in the chest, making him fall over backwards. His head hit the flush of his helmet, and the sickening sound of his skull cracking rang out. I felt nothing for him, nothing. Instead I continued my way to the ship.

When I saw it, I leapt aboard, and no one stopped me. I flicked the switches, and punched in coordinates. The engines roared to life, and then I left the awful base.

* * *

I love to know what my readers think, so please review. More chapters to come. 


	2. Mourning and Vowing

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns this, not me.

A/N: I updated pretty fast, couldn't get this story out of my head. More angst in this chapter. If needed, have a tissue at hand. Enjoy.

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Mourning and Vowing**

I sat in the cockpit, and stared straight a head. Not moving, hardly blinking; just staring. My thoughts were blank; I felt nothing. The blackness of space loomed before me, but I didn't see it. I was trapped in a silent place inside myself. Nothing inside me seemed to stir. I was alone.

I turned, and saw the empty chair beside. Reality finally hit. The tears that I hadn't felt before brimmed over. With a sob, I flung myself onto the copilot's chair. Kyle's chair. I wrapped my arms around it, and I could smell him. I wish that I could pretend he was there. My tears continued to fall and dampened the seat. I couldn't stop their flow. I cried more that I ever had before; even when I learned that Alderaan was gone, along with my family.

I looked at my hands, and noticed their reddish brown hue. They were still stained with Kyle's blood. The blood had dried, and was beginning to flake off. I felt as if it belonged there. My hands deserved to be stained with his blood.

"Oh, Kyle!"I cried, and more sobs began.

I hadn't done anything to stop his death. I had heard him cry out; I had seen his killer mock me with an arrogant wave. I had done nothing. I had failed him.

I clenched my fists as Lord Rison's face floated in my mind. The murderer had taken the man I loved.

"I swear to you Kyle, I will find this man and bring you justice," I vowed, "I will kill him. I will have him beg for mercy at my feet. I will kill him with the vengeance you deserve."

My head felt light from crying, but my heart was strong. I left the chair, and returned to my seat. I set coordinates into the Nav computer. I was supposed to go to Coruscant where Mon Mothma waited for us. Kyle and I were to bring the spy to her, but I wasn't going there. I wasn't going to watch as Mon Mothma sympathized for her lost subordinate, Kyle Katarn, not the man. No, I was going to Yavin. There I would find Luke Skywalker, Kyle's friend. I would tell him everything, including my vow. I had to do this. I had to do it for Kyle.

* * *

I landed at the Academy on Yavin. Jedi Apprentices in the Hangar ran over, to catch a glimpse of the famous Kyle Katarn. When I got out, I saw the bewildered stares on there faces. Each asked the same question, 'Where was Kyle?' I didn't answer any of them. I just walked away.

I had been to the Academy numerous times, so I knew my way around. I could see from above, Jedi Apprentices fighting with practice lightsabers. Little children were learning to uncloud their minds, and listen to the Force. I didn't understand any of it, but Kyle had. Kyle wasn't trained here though; he trained himself to become a Jedi.

I remembered watching him, as he battled seekers and lifted objects effortlessly with his mind. One time he decided to be mischievous and catch me off guard. I had been sitting on the sidelines, just watching him, when I began to float off the ground! I looked around trying to figure out what was going on, when I saw Kyle trying hard not to laugh.

"If you know what's good for you, Katarn, you better put me down," I had warned him.

He put me down of course, but he never let me live it down.

I wished that I could go back, and be with him there, at that moment. When he was happy, free, alive. He was gone though, gone from my life. Tears began to sting my eyes, but I blinked them away. I had a reason for being here, and I had to fulfill it.

I found Luke's private chamber with ease. Like I said, I've been here before. I opened the door, and saw him seated cross-legged in front of the window, his back facing me. I silently walked in, hoping not to disturb him. I knew he was in meditation; Kyle had done it all the time. I used to joke about it, saying how boring it must have been to just sit there not thinking about anything. Oh, how I missed him!

"Jan," Luke said calmly, startling me.

"Hello Luke," I muttered in greeting.

"Something is wrong," He stated, getting up. I didn't say anything, but the tears were threatening me again. "Where's Kyle?" He asked, noticing I was alone.

"Kyle he's...he's," I voice cracked, as I fought to say the words, "He's ...dead!"

There I had said it, and now I was crying again. Luke seemed surprised by this, which surprised me. He's a Jedi, aren't they supposed to know everything?

"How?" He asked.

"It was on Lorrad, we ran into a Dark Jedi," I choked out.

"I did feel a tremor in the Force," Luke said, whatever that meant.

"I can't believe he's gone," I said, my tears slowing a little.

"I can no longer feel his presence," Luke said sadly. I nodded, I knew he was dead. I wasn't sure what he meant by feeling his presence, but I knew what I had heard.

"Please," Luke said, "Tell me what happened." He led me to a chair, and I told him everything that happened at the base.

When I was finished, he took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Jan," he said.

"There was something I could have done," I said.

Luke shook his head, "You couldn't do anything."

"Then why do I feel guilty?"

"When you lose someone, you always feel guilty."

"I should have gone with him."

"You would have only gotten yourself killed," Luke replied.

"It doesn't matter," I said, "I'm going after Rison."

"You're what!"

"I'm going to avenge Kyle's death."

"You can't go after a Sith Jan."

"I have too, "I said, "I have to do this."

"It won't stop the pain."

"What do you know about pain?!" I shouted at him, "You don't know what I'm going through!"

"Jan, I understand exactly what you're going through," Luke said.

"No you don't."

"Kyle was my friend Jan."

"But he was more to me," I said, "I loved him."

I had said the words, but I was too late to say them to the right man. I bowed my head, "I still love him."

Luke looked down on me with sympathy in his blue eyes, "I know it's hard," he said, "but Kyle wouldn't want you do this."

"I don't care!" I shouted back, "I have to kill Rison."

"What are you going to do, run in there with your blasters firing?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I shot back, even though I knew it wasn't.

"You would fight very bravely, but die very quickly," Luke said. I sighed,

"I have to try."

"Your not a Jedi Jan," Luke said, "How are you going to overcome a Sith."

He was right. Over 20 years ago, the Sith had slaughtered most of the Jedi. Luke had been the last for a long time, until he built the Academy. I was a normal pilot, with no special abilities, and nothing to offer.

"Help me." Luke raised his eyebrows,

"What?"

"Help me get Rison."

"Jan I can't do that," he said.

"Please," I pleaded, "Help me."

He sighed, and I prayed that he would accept. "Alright," he said.

"Thank you."

"I'm not sure how we are going to do this."

"I have nothing to offer to help us," I said, "I don't have any weapons or anything that can defeat this guy."

"On the contrary," Luke said, "You do have something."

I frowned at him, was this guy nuts? What could I possibly possess that could kill a Sith.

"Uh... like what?"

"Love," he said.

"And how is that going to help me?"

"A Sith believes that love is a weakness," Luke explained, "He will scorn at it, when actually it is quite powerful."

"All love is doing for me right now is causing me pain," I said, "I never got to tell Kyle how I felt."

"He may know now in death," Luke tried to comfort me. I brushed a way a silent tear,

"I hope he does," I whispered.

The only thing we could do for now, was try to find where to begin.

* * *

Lord Rison calmly walked to the throne room. The massive ship was built for a great ruler, and so his master was. The stars shone from the windows, but the Dark Lord did not look at them. He was troubled by something. He knelt at the base of the throne when he entered.

"Rise my apprentice," a crackly voice spoke.

"Master, I fear for what we've done."

A cry of pain echoed from the corridors. Neither Dark Lord shuddered at it, like a normal man would. They in fact reveled from it.

"Why do you fear?" the Master spoke calmly.

"This Ors will seek revenge."

"Indeed," The evil man said, "I expect it."

"Then why have it this way?"

"With the death of Katarn, Jan Ors will want her revenge, yes, but she won't expect anything."

"She expects our deaths," Rison said.

"And she will receive hers."

Another shout of agony rang out, and both Dark Lords smiled. If everything went as planned then Jan would die. Her death would be sweet, because the truth would die with her.

* * *

Now, was that creepy? Review please.


	3. Haunting dreams and Seeking Information

Disclaimer: Blahblahblahblah, Lucas owns this, not me.

A/N: New chapter up, to any other reviewers out there, enjoy.

**Darkness1:** You are my only reviewer so far, and that gives you the honor of having this chapter dedicated to you. Good detective skills, and please enjoy this chapter.

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Haunting Dreams and Seeking Information**

I wanted to jump into the _Raven's Claw_, and blast off to find the murderer right then, but Luke insisted we wait and research people to find out more about Rison. I was ready to smack him across the face. Luke worked with his pupils, and other Jedi business. Many of the students knew who I was. I could see them searching my face for clues to my sadness. More than once, one of them would come up asking for Kyle. I would stand there dumbstruck; digging into my brain for an answer that wouldn't bring pain. I found none.

Luke gave me a small room to stay at while he looked up stuff. I put the usual junk I had lying around the Claw into the little cupboards. Generally I'm as messy as a Rancor eating a meal, but I straightened out everything, and put it neatly away. I needed to do something to get my mind of my loss. That night, I wondered what Rison was doing. Was he laughing over Kyle's body? Was he plotting some other way to hurt me? It wouldn't do much good; he had struck me where it hurt the most. My heart. I drifted off to sleep, exhausted from my tears.

* * *

_I stood in a pitch black world with my blaster in hand. I was searching for something. Something, but I didn't know what. What was I doing here? It was so dark that I couldn't even see my nose on my face. _

"_Jan!" I heard someone call my name._

_I knew who it was, "Kyle!" I called out after my friend. _

"_Jan!" He cried again._

_I moved through the darkness, calling his name. He continued to shout for mine, and I knew he was in trouble._

_Stormtroopers could have been lurking in the dark or anything. How would I find Kyle through this? An eerie voice began to laugh, and I recognized it as Lord Rison _

"_Kill him."_

"_No!"I screamed. _

_A spotlight shown on Kyle and Rison. The Sith took out his lightsaber, and it flashed to life. Before I could react, the evil man slashed Kyle through. Kyle"s blood splattered over my face. I sobbed with sadness and terror. _

_Then the Dark Lord"s gaze came upon me, and there was no Kyle there to save me. I placed my hands in front of my face as if to block his saber. I could feel the whoosh of air as it moved to strike me down. I could hear Rison"s evil cackle as he brought it down. It was the end._

* * *

I woke up bathed in a pool of sweat. My heart raced with fear as I searched my borrowed room. Rison wasn't there; nor the inky darkness my dreams had me drowned in. Its okay, Jan, I instructed myself, It was a dream. Rison isn't here and Kyle isn't.... wait, he was gone. If only that had been a dream as well.

I didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Every time I shut my eyes either Kyle or Rison's face floated in my mind. Luke said he had news the next morning,

"I looked through some records and it appears that a smuggler named Terak Orner has been suspected of smuggling weapons to the Imperial Remnant."

"Luke, a lot of smugglers work for the Remnant."

"Yes," he said, "but he appears to have done business on Lorrad."

I didn't want to remember Lorrad.

"I'll look through Kyle's logs," I said, with a little sadness,"He might have known him."

"I can do that Jan," Luke offered.

"No!" I said a little harshly "I have to do this."

He nodded a little, and I just gave him a stare. Kyle used to say that my stare was colder than a Triton moon, I think he was right.

I trust Luke, but Kyle would have wanted me to check his stuff, no matter how much it hurt.

"You're the only one I trust," was what he said to me more than once.

I boarded the _Raven's Claw_, and made my way to Kyle's stuff. I hadn't touched it since our doomed mission. I opened the bag, and pulled out one of Kyle's shirts, he always brought in case he needed to change. I hugged to my chest and breathed in his scent. Tears fell like rain onto the cloth; this was going to be so hard. Maybe I should have let Luke...No, this was my task. I put down the shirt, and rummaged in his bag again. I pulled out the Logs I needed.

Kyle had kept notes on gang members, pirates, and smugglers for as long as I had known him. He always did this incase we ever had to find this individual, we would have a place to start. I punched in the name Terak Orner to see what I could find.

The name popped up onto the screen. I smiled, thanks Kyle. A picture of the guy came on the screen. Terak was a large man with a big scar down the middle of his left eyebrow. His hair looked like he had cut it himself, considering he was practically bald in some spots. I looked at the brief overview of him. It said that he generally stayed in Ord Mantell, why was I not surprised?

I left the ship with Kyle's Log still in hand. I needed to show this to Luke, cause I knew our mission was about to begin.

* * *

Gresib stood with his fellow pupils in the Academy's conference room. His master stood beside him, anxious to hear what Luke had to say. The Academy had been buzzing with news ever since the _Raven's Claw_ landed. All of the students had been searching for Kyle Katarn, but no one could find him. Master Skywalker stood before them, and the murmuring ceased.

"I have some distressing news for all of you," Luke began, "Yesterday; one of our fellow Jedi Knights was killed. I am sad to say that it was Kyle Katarn that has now become one with the Force."

Immediately, the Apprentices began to talk amongst themselves. It was a crushing blow to hear that their hero had been killed.

Gresib looked and saw a beautiful woman standing in the back of the room. She was dressed in a pilot's attire, and her brown hair was pulled back. A blaster was secure at her hip. Deep sadness was evident in her eyes, and dark circles surrounded them, signifying lack of sleep. Gresib knew it was Jan Ors, Kyle's partner and friend. The look on her face was not the loss of a friend, he observed, but the loss of something much bigger.

Luke silenced the chatter, "Kyle's friend, Jan Ors, has asked for my help in finding the Sith who killed him. We are leaving this afternoon. I trust that you will all dedicate yourself to your studies and training. I will return as soon as I can. May the Force be with you."

The whole congregation of Jedi spoke in one, "May the Force be with you."

* * *

I sat down in the pilot seat of the ship. It was good to be back on the _Raven's Claw_. I saw a throng of Jedi standing out said the ship, waving good bye tot heir master. I looked at Luke beside me, and was almost said, hey you can't sit there, that's Kyle's seat. I bit my tongue in time before the words slipped.

"All set Luke?" I said instead.

"Yeah."

"Then let's get this thing into space."

I punched the button, and we lifted off from the Academy. We were headed to Ord Mantell. I hoped that the guy knew something. No matter what the cost, Kyle's death would be avenged.

* * *

Ord Mantell is up next, review and I may make a jump into lightspeed and get there faster.


End file.
